megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Copper
Bob Copper, known as in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Star Force series. He is an officer from the Satella Police and has an antenna on his head which functions as a siren. He tries to solve anomalies involving Z-waves. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force Bob appears questioning Geo about the Z-waves near his house, and again while he and Omega-Xis are in the Wave World. While in the Wave World, they take control of a baseball machine and uses it to knock him out cold, breeding his dislike of baseballs. While unconscious Geo and Omega-Xis access his Transer, which revealed that he views Geo as a suspect. Fearing that Bob is coming too close to discovering Mega Man's identity, they delete all of his evidence and research. Bob later appears at Echo Ridge Elementary, where, despite having the information on his Transer deleted by Omega-Xis, suspects Geo even further. He later saves Geo and Aaron Boreal from a giant Z-Wave Ball when it tries to turn them into EM Waves at AMAKEN. After these events he appears as a background character in Time Square. Mega Man Star Force 2 Bob appears investigating unusual EM waves across the world prior to the UMAs' attacks. He is also involved in a couple of side-quests throughout the game - one where he arrests Rich Dotcom, and arrests another criminal in his own personal side-quest. Mega Man Star Force 3 Although not involved in the main plot, Bob can be found in Alohaha's beach area, where he had just found out that Geo Stelar was Mega Man the whole time. His wizard says he solves his investigations quickly, giving his wizard little work to do. Anime History MegaMan Star Force In the anime, Bob is dedicated to finding out who Mega Man (and to some degree, Harp Note as well) is, chasing him obsessively. However, Bob comes to rely on Mega Man later, as he is unable to fight FM-ians on his own. In the Japanese ver, while in pursuit of EM viruses, he will usually yell "Goyoda, Goyoda, Goyoda!" Shooting Star Rockman Tribe He is first seen demonstrating a new tool invented by Tom Dubius, which appears to be a rifle that can use a Star Carrier as a scope. Near the end of the series, he is sucked into the Mu Continent, and there he places Dr. Vega under arrest after Mega Man destroys Hollow. However, Vega escapes into the temple and Bob is pulled out of Mu to Earth as Le Mu regains its former strength. Gallery Normal_concept_goyoudaalt.jpg|Bob Copper early concept art; depicting him as a more serious character. Concept art of Bob Copper.png|Concept art of Bob Copper. Trivia *Bob is often subject to comedic scenes throughout the series in both the anime and games, where he often finding himself in a humorous situation when he tries to arrest someone. *Gilbert D. Stern from Archie's ''Mega Man comic series shares some visual similarities to Bob. Both also bear a similar look and color scheme to detective Dick Gumshoe from the Ace Attorney series. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Humans Category:Males